The Day When I Meet Him
by Tatsuya Krein
Summary: Akashi bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja. Mengenalnya melalui cara yang berbeda. Berinteraksi dengannya melalui cara yang tidak biasa. Padahal pemuda itu jelas terlihat biasa saja... Mungkin. /"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu dan berbincang lagi?"/


**The Day When I Meet Him**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Rating**

 **T+**

 **Warning**

 **AU, OOC, OOT, Sho-ai/boy x boy, non EYD (maybe), Typo lan/? Miss typo**.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

Harum bubuk kopi yang di jerang air bersuhu tinggi menyapa indra penciuman Akashi. Disusul wangi lezat berbagai macam roti dan kue kering yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari panggangan. Sambil mengelap jaketnya yang sedikit terkena percikan air hujan diluar sana, Akashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu meja disudut ruangan tak jauh dari meja counter.

Seorang pelayan perempuan yang terlihat masih mengelap permukaan meja tampaknya menyadari kehadiran Akashi. Buru-buru ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, "Silakan tuan." Ucapnya mempersilakan dibarengi senyuman manis. Nampaknya pelayan itu tahu betul kalau meja satu itu sudah menjadi tempat favorit bagi Akashi.

Akashi menganggukan kepala dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan arah pintu masuk. Setelah melepas jaket dan menyampirkannya di sandaran kursi, Akashi lantas menyodorkan selembar kertas kearah si pelayan. Pelayan itu mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Akashi dan tersenyum sekilas.

"Ha'i, mohon tunggu sebentar, Tuan." Ujarnya sembari mengangguk dan beranjak pergi.

Café bergaya klasik itu terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Mungkin efek hujan dadakan tadi membuat sebagian orang memilih berteduh didalam café sambil menunggu hujan reda. Meja-meja yang disediakan terlihat sudah penuh oleh pengunjung yang asik bercengkrama sambil menyesap minuman hangat dan memakan beberapa kudapan lezat.

Dentang jam tua yang terpasang di dinding dibalik meja counter berbunyi tiga kali. Cukup membuyarkan perhatian Akashi yang tengah melihat-lihat asal buku menu.

'Kling'

Bel pintu yang sengaja dipasang untuk menandakan pengunjung datang berbunyi nyaring. Diikuti sesosok pemuda dengan badan setengah kuyup yang melangkah masuk. Sebuah payung lipat yang masih meneteskan air terlihat masih tergenggam ditangan kirinya. Pemuda itu masih tak bergeming ditempatnya seolah menunggu entah apa.

Tak lama seorang pelayan bersurai sewarna jeruk musim panas datang menghampiri, mereka terlihat berbicara beberapa patah kata sebelum pelayan itu menoleh kesekitar dengan raut bingung.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Tuan." Ucapan dari pelayan yang tadi melayani Akashi kembali membuyarkan perhatian Akashi. Ia menoleh kearah si pelayan yang mulai menaruh sepiring tiramisu dan secangkir kopi susu di hadapannya. "Silakan di nikmati, Tuan." Ujar pelayan itu lagi, bersiap untuk berbalik untuk melakukan pekerjaannya yang lain.

"Tunggu." Akashi memanggil, menghentikan gerakan si pelayan yang hamper saja melangkah.

"Ya, Tuan? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Si pelayan melayangkan tanya.

Akashi melirik sekilas kearah penuda tadi, "Mejaku masih bisa memuat seorang lagi." Ujar Akashi pada akhirnya.

Sipelayan sempat mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti sebelum mengikuti arah lirikan Akashi, "Ah, ha'i, saya mengerti.". Tanpa menunggu lagi, pelayan itu menghampiri temannya yang masih terlihat kebingungan. Mereka tampak berbicara sebentar sebelum si pelayan bersurai jeruk dan sipemuda tadi mengukirkan senyum seolah baru saja lepas dari masalah.

Pelayan bersurai jeruk itu terlihat menaruh tangan kanan sipemuda dibahunya dan menuntunnya kearah meja Akashi, "Terima kasih sudah mau berbagi meja, Tuan. Kami sangat terbantu." Ujarnya sembari mempersilakan. Si pemuda sendiri tampak menganggukan kepala sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Tidak apa, lagipula meja ku masih tersisa satu kursi." Balas Akashi tenang.

Pelayan itu kembali berterima kasih sebelum menarik kursi dihadapan Akashi dan membantu si pemuda duduk. Pemuda itu kembali berbicara dengan sipelayan, menyebutkan pesanannya berupa secangkir coklat panas dan sepotong cheese cake. Sepeninggal si pelayan, pemuda itu menoleh kearah Akashi.

"Terima kasih sudah mau berbagi meja denganku, Tuan. Tempat ini benar-benar penuh sampai aku kehilangan meja favoritku." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah." Balas Akashi sambil menyesap kopi susunya.

"Ha'i. Ah ya, perkenalkan, aku Furihata Kouki." Pemuda itu sekilas mengelap tangannya yang sedikit basah ke bajunya sebelum diulurkan kearah Akashi.

Akashi menaruh cangkir kopinya dan menjabat tangan pemuda bernama Furihata tersebut, "Akashi Seijuro." Ucapnya sebelum melepas jabatan tangannya. Jujur saja, tangan pemuda itu benar-benar dingin, mungkin ia sudah lama terkena hujan sebelum sampai di café ini.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum merogoh-rogoh tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal bersampul hitam. "Ano….. tidak keberatan aku membaca disini?" tanyanya.

"Silakan saja. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." Sahut Akashi dengan gestur mempersilakan.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Tu-eh! Akashi-san."

Akashi memperhatikan bagaimana Furihata meletakkan bukunya dimeja. Menarik pita pembatas dibuku itu sampai terbuka dihalaman yang mungkin dibaca sebelumnya. "Kosong?" batin Akashi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat hanya melihat warna putih di lembar buku itu. Ia kembali memperhatikan pemuda itu yang kini malah meraba-raba permukaan halaman bukunya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" Akashi kembali membatin, bingung dengan kelakuan pemuda didepannya.

"Mou…. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak membaca saat tanganmu basah, Kou-chan?" suara khas remaja perempuan bernada protesan cukup membuat Akashi dan Furihata menoleh. Oh, pelayan berambut jeruk yang tadi rupanya.

"Uhh…. Gomen ne, Taki-chan. Aku benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan bacaanku hari ini." Furihata menyahut sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Iie, tetap tidak boleh." Pelayan yang dipanggil Furihata 'Taki-chan' itu menaruh nampan di meja dan merebut buku Furihata. Menutup rapat buku itu setelah memasang kembali pita pembatas dihalaman yang tadi dibuka Furihata. Dan kembali buku itu diletakkannya diatas meja.

"Ano, Taki-chan. Bukankah aku hanya meminta coklat panas dan cheese cake?" tanya Furihata dengan kepala masih tertoleh kearah si pelayan bername tag Taki Tooru. "Kenapa kau menyajikan omelet juga?" lanjutnya dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Oh, kau tau kalau aku membawa omelet, Kou-chan? Sasuga…." Taki melayangkan pujian sambil meletakkan piring omelet, segelas air, dan pesanan Furihata sebelumnya.

Akashi yang menyaksikan itu beranggapan kalau mereka pasti teman dekat. Dilihat dari interaksi mereka yang tanpa rasa canggung, bahkan si pelayan bernama 'Taki-chan' itu sampai membawakan omelet tanpa diminta oleh Furihata.

"Apanya yang 'sasuga', Taki-chan? Semua orang juga pasti langsung tau karena aromanya cukup tajam." Sahut Furihata sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Ha'i, ha'i, terserah apa katamu. Sekarang lebih baik kau makan, oke?" ujar Taki sambil meletakkan sendok makan ditangan Furihata. Perempuan itu baru saja akan mengucapkan sesuatu saat seruan dari arah meja counter memanggilnya.

Perempuan itu berjengit saat tau kalau manajernya lah yang barusan memanggilnya. "Aduh! Maaf Kou-chan, aku harus segera kembali." Ujarnya terlihat sedikit panik. Mungkin merasa tak enak pada sang manajer karena ketahuan mengobrol disela-sela jam kerjanya. Manik coklat Taki terarah pada Akashi, "Maaf tuan, tapi tolong bantu temanku ya. Permisi dan terima kasih." Taki berujar cepat dalam satu tarikan napas sebelum berlari-lari kearah meja counter.

Akashi sendiri terlihat melongo dengan ucapan perempuan tadi, ia balik menatap kearah Furihata yang masih diam memegang sendok. "Membantu bagaimana, huh?" batin Akashi tak mengerti.

Ditatapnya Furihata dan piring omelete bergantian, "Maksudnya membantu pemuda ini makan begitu? Dengan menyuapinya?" Akashi mengernyitkan dahi, terlihat jelas kalau ia benar-benar tak mengerti sekarang.

"Ano…. Sumimasen, tapi bisa kau tunjukkan letak piring dan gelasnya?" celetuk Furihata tiba-tiba, "Aku sedikit kesulitan disini." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Dahi Akashi semakin mengernyit mendengar ucapan Furihata. Kenapa juga pemuda ini harus kesulitan hanya untuk makan? Bukankah dia hanya tinggal menyedok omelet didepannya dan menyuapkannya kemulut? Pikir Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai merah ceri itu terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum menatap Furihata lama. Ia mencondongkan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pemuda itu.

Tak ada reaksi.

Ia lanjut melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya didepan wajah Furihata yang masik tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ia melirik kearah tas Furihata yang terbuka, ada beberapa logam perak berbentuk tongkat pendek didalam sana. Ia merasa pernah melihat tongkat seperti itu entah dimana.

Kelopak Akashi mengerjap seolah baru saja mendapat penjelasan. Ia menatap kearah pemuda itu yang masih bergeming, memasang raut polos tak mengerti.

Ah ya, Akashi mengerti sekarang. Pemuda ini seorang tunanetra.

"Akashi-san?" Furihata memanggil, bingung karena pemuda yang berbagi meja dengannya tidak menyahut.

"Huh? Ah, sumanai." Akashi cepat-cepat menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali duduk, "Aku sedang membalas pesan temanku tadi." Sahut Akashi bohong.

"Souka, aku mengerti." Balas Furihata sambil mengangguk.

Seolah diingatkan Akashi lekas berujar, "Ah ya, piringnya di depanmu, dan gelasnya disampingnya." Terang Akashi sambil menatap Furihata yang malah mengernyitkan dahi.

"Gomen, tapi apa kau bisa menunjukkannya dengan lebih detail? Mungkin dengan arah jarum jam?" Furihata kembali tersenyum kikuk, merasa tidak enak karena jadi merepotkan orang yang baru ditemuinya.

"Baiklah, piringnya ditepat ada didepanmu, gelas air arah jam tujuh, eh? Tidak, maksud ku arah jam dua." Akashi melirik Furihata, kalau-kalau pemuda itu bingung dengan penjelasannya.

Mendapati kalau Furihata mengangguk mengerti, Akashi kembali melanjutkan, "Lalu piring cake di kiri atas gelas minum, dan cangkir coklat panas disamping kirinya." Terang Akashi, "Untuk piring cake dan coklat panasmu, biar ku taruh seperti letak piring omelet mu kalau kau ingin memakannya nanti." Lanjutnya yang ditanggapi anggukan lagi oleh Furihata.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-san. Aku benar-benar terbantu." Furihata melayangkan seulas senyum sebelum menyedok omelet didepannya.

Sambil bertopang dagu, Akashi mengamati pemuda itu yang memakan omeletenya dengan lahap, sekalipun gerakannya terlihat sangat hati-hati saat menyendokkan omelet itu ke mulutnya. Mungkin ia tak ingin mengotori meja itu dengan remah makanannya.

Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Akashi bertemu dan berbicara dengan seorang tunanetra. Selama ini ia hanya sekilas-sekilas melihat tunanetra saat tengah berjalan, ataupun melihatnya melalui televise. Sama sekali tak terbesit dipikirannya kalau dia akan berinteraksi langsung seperti ini.

"Kouki." Akashi memanggil, cukup membuat pemuda bersurai coklat tanah itu terkejut dan menghentikan suapannya. Sepertinya ia merasa sedikit aneh karena dipanggil dengan nama kecil oleh Akashi yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Y-ya? Akashi-san?" tanya Furihata sedikit tergagap.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu dan berbicang lagi?" tanya Akashi balik dengan seulas senyum tersungging dibibirnya.

"Eh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 **-Pojok Author-**

Hasekk…. Gua bikin Akafuri oi! Akafuri! AkaFuri! *gegulingan heboh (disepak)

Okeh sebelumnya makasih banget buat Minna-tachi yang udah nyempetin baca sampe sini. Bikin ini fanfic berasa amazing banget buat gua, karena biarpun ide banyak ujung-ujungnya pasti kepentok sesuatu/?

Tau lah kepentok apaan, kepentok mager sama bingung mau nuangin nya kayak gimana. Jadi malah di diemin aja sampe jamuran/? *yg sering gini hayok ngaku* #plak

And entah gua mau ngetik apaan buat basa-basi sama Minna-tachi, intinya sih salam kenal aja dari gua 'Krein' buat KnB fans, juga Akafuri shipper yg laen. :3

Wes, segitu aja kali yak koar-koar dari gua.

So, sekali lagi thank's buat Minna-tachi yang ntar ngereview, ngefav, n ngefollow ini fanfic. *pelukin satu #digampar

Sore kara, jaa matta ne, Minna-tachi. *lambai-lambai

See you next time. ==)7

 **Krein**


End file.
